wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXIII
Jednakże przed wyruszeniem do Szczytna czterej bracia i de Fourcy przyszli jeszcze pożegnać się z księciem i księżną. Było to pożegnanie niezbyt przyjazne, wszelako książę, nie chcąc, wedle starego polskiego obyczaju, wypuszczać gości z domu z próżnymi rękoma, podarował każdemu z braci piękny błam kuni i po grzywnie srebra, oni zaś przyjęli z radością, zapewniając, że jako zakonnicy zaprzysiężeni na ubóstwo nie zatrzymają tych pieniędzy dla siebie, ale rozdadzą je ubogim, którym zarazem polecą się modlić za zdrowie, sławę i przyszłe zbawienie księcia. Uśmiechali się pod wąsem z tych zapewnień Mazurowie, albowiem dobrze znana im była chciwość zakonna, a jeszcze lepiej kłamstwa Krzyżaków. Powtarzano na Mazowszu, że "jako tchórz cuchnie, tak Krzyżak łże". Książę też jeno machnął ręką na podobną podziękę, a po ich wyjściu rzekł, iż rakiem chyba pojechałby do nieba za przyczyną modlitw krzyżackich. Lecz przedtem jeszcze, przy pożegnaniu się z księżną, w chwili gdy Zygfryd de Lowe całował jej rękę, Hugo von Danveld zbliżył się do Danusi, położył dłoń na jej głowie i głaszcząc ją, rzekł: – Nam przykazano dobrem za złe płacić i miłować nawet nieprzyjaciół naszych, więc przyjedzie tu siostra zakonna i przywiezie wam, panienko, gojący balsam hercyński. – Jakoże mam wam podziękować, panie? – odpowiedziała Danusia. – Bądźcie przyjaciółką Zakonu i zakonników. Zauważył tę rozmowę de Fourcy, a że uderzyła go przy tym uroda dziewczyny, więc gdy już ruszyli ku Szczytnu, zapytał: – Co to za piękna dwórka, z którą rozmawialiście na odjezdnym? – Córka Juranda! – odpowiedział Krzyżak. A pan de Fourcy zdziwił się. – Ta, którą macie pochwycić? – Ta. A gdy ją pochwycim, Jurand nasz. – Nie wszystko widać złe, co od Juranda pochodzi. Warto być stróżem takiego jeńca. – Myślicie, że łatwiej by było wojować z nią niż z Jurandem? – To znaczy, że myślę tak samo jak i wy. Ojciec wróg Zakonu, a do córki mówiliście miodem smarowane słowa i w dodatku obiecaliście jej balsam. Hugo de Danveld uczuł widocznie potrzebę uprawiedliwienia się kilkoma słowy. – Obiecałem jej balsam – rzekł – dla tego młodego rycerza, który od tura pobit i z którym, jako wiecie, jest zmówiona. Jeśli podniosą krzyk po pochwyceniu dziewki, powiemy, żeśmy nie tylko nie chcieli jej krzywdy, aleśmy jej jeszcze leki przez chrześcijańskie miłosierdzie posyłali. – Dobrze – rzekł de Lowe. – Trzeba jeno posłać kogoś pewnego. – Poślę jedną pobożną niewiastę, całkiem Zakonowi oddaną. Przykażę jej patrzyć i słuchać. Gdy ludzie nasi niby od Juranda przybędą, znajdą gotowe porozumienie... – Takich ludzi trudno będzie dobrać. – Nie. Naród u nas mówi tym samym językiem. Są też w mieście, ba! nawet między knechtami w załodze, ludzie, którzy prawem ścigani z Mazowsza zbiegli – zbóje, złodzieje – prawda, ale żadnej trwogi nie znający i na wszystko gotowi. Tym obiecnę, jeśli wskórają, wielkie nagrody, jeśli nie wskórają – powróz. – Ba! a nuż zdradzą? – Nie zdradzą, bo na Mazowszu każdy dawno na łamanie kołem zarobił i nad każdym wyrok cięży. Trzeba im tylko dać ochędożne szaty, aby ich za prawych Jurandowych pachołków poczytano – i główna rzecz: list z pieczęcią od Juranda. – Należy wszystko przewidzieć – rzekł brat Rotgier. – Jurand po ostatniej bitwie zechce może zobaczyć księcia, aby się na nas poskarżyć, a siebie usprawiedliwić. Będąc w Ciechanowie, zajedzie do córki, do leśnego dworca. Może się wtedy przygodzić, że nasi ludzie, przybywszy po Jurandównę, natkną się na samego Juranda. – Ci ludzie, których wybiorę, są szelmy kute na cztery nogi. Będą oni wiedzieć, że jeśli się natkną na Juranda, pójdą na haki. Ich głowa w tym, żeby się nie spotkali. – Jednak może się zdarzyć, że ich pochwycą. – Tedy wyprzemy się i ich, i listu. Kto nam dowiedzie, że to myśmy ich wysłali? Wreszcie: nie będzie porwania, nie będzie krzyku, a że kilku wisielców Mazury poćwiertują, nie stanie się przez to szkoda dla Zakonu. A brat Gotfryd, najmłodszy między zakonnikami, rzekł: – Nie rozumiem tej waszej polityki ani tej waszej bojaźni, aby się nie wydało, że dziewka z naszego nakazu porwana. Mając ją raz w ręku, musimy przecie posłać kogoś do Juranda i powiedzieć mu: "Twoja córka jest u nas – chcesz–li, by odzyskała wolność, oddaj za nią de Bergowa i siebie samego..." Jakże inaczej?... Ale wtedy będzie wiadomo, że to my nakazaliśmy dziewczynę pochwycić. – Prawda! – rzekł pan de Fourcy, któremu niezbyt przypadła do smaku cała sprawa. – Po co ukrywać to, co musi się wydać. A Hugo de Danveld począł się śmiać i zwróciwszy się do brata Gotfryda, zapytał: – Jak dawno nosicie biały płaszcz? – Skończy się sześć lat na pierwszą niedzielę po Świętej Trójcy. – Jak go przenosicie jeszcze sześć, będziecie lepiej rozumieli sprawy Zakonu. Jurand zna nas lepiej niż wy. Powie mu się tak: "Twojej córki pilnuje brat Szomberg i jeśli słowo piśniesz –to wspomnij na dzieci Witolda..." – A później? – Później de Bergow będzie wolny, a Zakon będzie także uwolnion od Juranda. – Nie! – zawołał brat Rotgier – wszystko jest tak rozumnie pomyślane, że Bóg powinien pobłogosławić naszemu przedsięwzięciu. – Bóg błogosławi wszelkim uczynkom mającym na celu dobro Zakonu – rzekł posępny Zygfryd de Lowe. I jechali dalej w milczeniu – a przed nimi na dwa lub trzy strzelania z kuszy szły ich poczty, aby torować drogę, która stała się kopna, albowiem w nocy spadł śnieg obfity. Na drzewach leżała bogata okiść, dzień był chmurny, ale ciepły, tak że z koni podnosił się opar. Z lasów ku ludzkim siedliskom leciały stada wron, napełniając powietrze posępnym krakaniem. Pan de Fourcy pozostał nieco za Krzyżakami i jechał w głębokim zamyśleniu. Był on od kilku lat gościem Zakonu, brał udział w wyprawach na Żmujdź, gdzie odznaczył się wielkim męstwem i podejmowany wszędy tak, jak tylko Krzyżacy umieli podejmować rycerzy z dalekich stron, przywiązał się do nich mocno, a nie mając własnej fortuny, zamierzał wstąpić w ich szeregi. Tymczasem to przesiadywał w Malborgu, to odwiedzał znajome komandorie, szukając w podróżach rozrywki i przygód. Przybywszy świeżo do Lubawy wraz z bogatym de Bergowem i zasłyszawszy o Jurandzie, począł płonąć żądzą zmierzenia się z mężem, którego otaczała groza powszechna. Przybycie Majnegera, który ze wszystkich walk wychodził zwycięzcą, przyspieszyło wyprawę. Komtur z Lubawy dał na nią ludzi; naopowiadał jednak tyle trzem rycerzom nie tylko o okrucieństwie, ale o podstępach i wiarołomstwie Juranda, iż gdy ów zażądał, by odprawili żołnierzy, nie chcieli się na to zgodzić, bojąc się, że gdy to uczynią, otoczy ich, wytraci lub wtrąci do piwnic spychowskich. Wówczas Jurand, mniemając, że chodzi im nie tylko o walkę rycerską, ale i o grabież, uderzył na nich wstępnym bojem i zadał im klęskę okrutną. De Fourcy widział Bergowa obalonego wraz z koniem, widział Majnegera z odłamem włóczni w brzuchu, widział ludzi próżno błagających o litość. Sam ledwo zdołał się przebić – i kilka dni tułał się po drogach i lasach, gdzie byłby zamarł z głodu lub stał się łupem dzikiego zwierza, gdyby wypadkiem nie dostał się do Ciechanowa, w którym znalazł braci Gotfryda i Rotgiera. Z całej wyprawy wyniósł uczucie upokorzenia, wstydu, nienawiści, zemsty i żalu za Bergowem, który był mu bliskim przyjacielem. Toteż z całej duszy przyłączył się do skargi zakonnych rycerzy, gdy domagali się kary i wolności dla nieszczęsnego towarzysza, a gdy ta skarga pozostała bezowocną – w pierwszej chwili gotów był zgodzić się na wszystkie środki, które wiodły do zemsty nad Jurandem. Teraz jednak ozwały się w nim nagle skrupuły. Przysłuchując się rozmowom zakonników, a zwłaszcza temu, co mówił Hugo de Danveld, niejednokrotnie nie mógł oprzeć się zdziwieniu. Poznawszy bliżej w ciągu kilku lat Krzyżaków, widział już wprawdzie, że nie są oni tacy, za jakich przedstawiają ich w Niemczech i na Zachodzie. W Malborgu poznał jednakże kilku prawych i surowych rycerzy; ci sami często rozwodzili skargi nad zepsuciem braci, nad ich rozpustą, brakiem karności – i de Fourcy czuł, że mają słuszność, ale sam będąc rozpustnym i niekarnym, nie brał zbyt za złe innym tych wad, zwłaszcza że wszyscy rycerze zakonni nagradzali je męstwem. Widział ich przecie pod Wilnem uderzających piersią o pierś polskich rycerzy, przy zdobywaniu zamków bronionych z nadludzką uporczywością przez posiłkowe polskie załogi; widział ich ginących pod ciosami toporów i mieczów, w szturmach ogólnych lub w pojedynczych walkach. Byli nieubłagani i okrutni dla Litwy, ale byli zarazem jako lwy – i chodzili w chwale jak w słońcu. Teraz jednak wydało się panu de Fourcy, że Hugo de Danveld mówi takie rzeczy i podaje takie sposoby, na które wzdrygnąć się powinna dusza w każdym rycerzu – a zaś inni bracia nie tylko nie powstają na niego z gniewem, ale przytakują każdemu jego słowu. Więc zdziwienie ogarniało go coraz większe i wreszcie zadumał się głęboko, czy mu przystoi do takich uczynków rękę przykładać. Gdyby bowiem chodziło tylko o porwanie dziewczyny, a następnie o wymienienie jej za Bergowa, byłby się może na to zgodził, chociaż poruszyła go i ujęła za serce uroda Danusi. Gdyby przyszło mu być jej stróżem, nie miałby także nic przeciwko temu, a nawet nie był pewien, czyby z rąk jego wyszła taką, jaką w nie wpadła. Ale Krzyżakom szło widocznie o co innego. Oni przez nią chcieli dostać wraz z Bergowem i samego Juranda – obiecać mu, że ją wypuszczą, jeśli się za nią odda, a potem zamordować go, a z nim razem, dla ukrycia oszustwa i zbrodni – zapewne i dziewczynę. Wszakże już grozili jej losem dzieci Witoldowych na wypadek, gdyby Jurand śmiał się skarżyć. "Niczego nie chcą dotrzymać – oboje oszukać i oboje zgładzić – rzekł sobie de Fourcy –a przecie krzyż noszą i czci więcej od innych przestrzegać winni". – I burzyła się w nim dusza co chwila mocniej na taką bezczelność, ale postanowił jeszcze sprawdzić, o ile jego podejrzenia są słuszne – więc podjechał znów do Danvelda i zapytał: – A jeśli Jurand się wam odda, czy wypuścicie dziewkę? – Gdybyśmy ją wypuścili, cały świat wnet by wiedział, że to my chwyciliśmy oboje – odrzekł Danveld. – Ba, cóż z nią uczynicie? Na to Danveld pochylił się ku mówiącemu i ukazał w uśmiechu swe spróchniałe zęby spod grubych warg. – O co pytacie? Czy o to, co uczynimy z nią przedtem, czy o to, co potem? Lecz Fourcy, wiedząc już, co chciał wiedzieć, zamilkł – przez chwilę jeszcze zdawał się walczyć z sobą, a następnie podniósł się nieco na strzemionach i rzekł tak głośno, aby go wszyscy czterej zakonnicy usłyszeli: – Pobożny brat Ulryk von Jungingen, który jest wzorem i ozdobą rycerstwa, rzekł mi raz tak: "Jeszcze między starymi w Malborgu znajdziesz godnych Krzyża rycerzy, ale ci, którzy na pogranicznych komandoriach siedzą, zakałę jeno Zakonowi przynoszą". – Wszyscyśmy grzeszni, ale Panu naszemu służymy – odrzekł Hugo. – Gdzie wasza rycerska cześć? Nie przez haniebne uczynki Panu się służy – chyba że nie Zbawicielowi służycie. Któż to wasz Pan? Wiedzcie przeto, że nie tylko do niczego ręki nie przyłożę, ale i wam nie pozwolę... – Na co nie pozwolicie? – Na podstęp, na zdradę, na hańbę. – A jakoże możecie nam zabronić? W bitwie z Jurandem postradaliście poczet i wozy. Żyć musicie tylko z łaski Zakonu –i z głodu zamrzecie, jeśli wam kawałka chleba nie rzucim. A w dodatku: wyście jeden, nas czterech – jakoże nie pozwolicie? – Jako nie pozwolę? – powtórzył Fourcy. – Mogę nawrócić do dworca i ostrzec księcia, mogę przed całym światem wasze zamiary rozgłosić. Na to spojrzeli po sobie bracia zakonni i twarze zmieniły im się w okamgnieniu. Szczególniej Hugo de Danveld popatrzył przez długą chwilę pytającym wzrokiem w oczy Zygfryda de Lowe, po czym zaś zwrócił się do pana de Fourcy: – Przodkowie wasi – rzekł – sługiwali już w Zakonie – i wy chcecie do niego wstąpić, ale my zdrajców nie przyjmujem. – Ja zaś nie chcę ze zdrajcami służyć. – Ejże! nie spełnicie waszej groźby. Wiecie, że Zakon umie karać nie tylko zakonników... A de Fourcy, którego podnieciły te słowa, wydobył miecz, lewą ręką schwycił za ostrze, prawą dłoń położył na rękojeści i rzekł... – Na tę rękojmię mającą kształt krzyża, na głowę świętego Dionizego, mego patrona, i na moją rycerską cześć ostrzegę księcia mazowieckiego i mistrza. Hugo de Danveld znów popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem na Zygfryda de Lowe, a ów przymknął powieki, jakby dając znak, że się na coś zgadza. Wówczas Danveld ozwał się jakimś dziwnie głuchym i zmienionym głosem: – Święty Dionizy mógł nieść pod pachą swą uciętą głowę, ale gdy wasza raz spadnie... – Grozicie mi? – przerwał de Fourcy. – Nie, jeno zabijam! – odpowiedział Danveld. I pchnął go nożem w bok z taką siłą, że aż ostrze schowało się w ciele po krzyżyk. De Fourcy zawrzasnął strasznym głosem, przez chwilę usiłował chwycić prawą ręką miecz, który poprzednio trzymał w lewej, ale upuścił go na ziemię, w tym samym zaś czasie pozostali trzej bracia poczęli go żgać bez litości nożami w szyję, w plecy, w brzuch, dopóki nie spadł z konia. Po czym nastało milczenie. De Fourcy, krwawiąc okropnie z kilkunastu ran, drgał na śniegu i darł go powykrzywianymi przez konwulsje palcami. Spod ołowianego nieba dochodziło tylko krakanie wron lecących z głuchych puszcz ku ludzkim siedliskom. A następnie poczęła się śpieszna rozmowa morderców: – Ludzie nic nie widzieli! – rzekł zdyszanym głosem Danveld. – Nic. Poczty są na przedzie; nie widać ich – odparł Lowe. – Słuchajcie: będzie powód do nowej skargi. Rozgłosim, że mazowieccy rycerze napadli na nas i zabili nam towarzysza. Podniesiem krzyk – aż go w Malborgu usłyszą, że nawet na gości książę nasadza morderców. Słuchajcie! należy mówić, iż Janusz nie tylko nie chciał wysłuchać naszych skarg na Juranda, ale kazał zamordować skarżyciela. De Fourcy przewrócił się tymczasem w ostatniej konwulsji na wznak i leżał nieruchomy, z krwawą pianą na ustach i z przerażeniem w martwych już, szeroko otwartych oczach. Brat Rot–gier popatrzył na niego i rzekł: – Uważcie, pobożni bracia, jako Bóg karze sam zamiar zdrady. – Cośmy uczynili, uczyniliśmy dla dobra Zakonu – odrzekł Gotfryd. – Chwała tym... Lecz przerwał, bo w tej samej chwili z tyłu za nimi, na zakręcie śnieżnej drogi, ukazał się jakiś jeździec, który pędził co koń wyskoczy. Ujrzawszy go, Hugo de Danveld zawołał prędko: – Ktokolwiek ten człowiek jest – musi zginąć. A de Lowe, który, lubo najstarszy między braćmi, miał wzrok nadzwyczaj bystry, rzekł: – Poznaję go: to ów giermek, który tura toporem zabił. Tak jest: to on! – Pochowajcie noże, aby się nie spłoszył – mówił Danveld. – Ja znów pierwszy uderzę, wy za mną. Tymczasem Czech dojechał i o dziesięć lub ośm kroków zaparł konia w śnieg. Dojrzał trupa w kałuży krwi, konia bez jeźdźca i zdumienie odbiło mu się na twarzy, ale trwało tylko przez jedno mgnienie oka. Po chwili zwrócił się do braci, tak jakby nic nie widział, i rzekł: – Czołem, mężni rycerze! – Poznaliśmy cię – odpowiedział, zbliżając się z wolna Danveld. – Masz–li co do nas? – Wysłał mnie rycerz Zbyszko z Bogdańca, za którym kopię noszę, a który od tura na łowach pobit sam nie mógł ku wam. – Czego chce od nas twój pan? – Za to, żeście niesłusznie Juranda ze Spychowa oskarżyli z ujmą dla jego rycerskiej czci, pan mój każe wam powiedzieć, iżeście nie jako prawi rycerze czynili, ale jako psi szczekali; a któren by był krzyw o te słowa, tego pozywa na walkę pieszą alibo konną, aż do ostatniego tchu, do której stanie, gdzie mu wskażecie, gdy tylko za łaską i zmiłowaniem Bożym dzisiejsza krzypota go popuści. – Powiedz panu swemu, że rycerze zakonni obelgi cierpliwie dla imienia Zbawiciela znoszą, zasię do walki bez osobliwego pozwoleństwa mistrza albo wielkiego marszałka stawać nie mogą, o które to pozwoleństwo jednakże będziem do Malborga pisali. Czech znów spojrzał na trupa pana de Fourcy, albowiem do niego to głównie był posłany. Zbyszko wiedział już przecie, że zakonnicy do pojedynków nie stają, zasłyszawszy jednak, że był między nimi rycerz świecki, jego szczególniej chciał pozwać, sądząc, że tym sobie ujmie i zjedna Juranda. Tymczasem rycerz ów leżał oto teraz zarżnięty jak wół między czterema Krzyżakami. Czech nie zrozumiał wprawdzie, co zaszło, ale ponieważ był od dziecka ze wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwy oswojon, więc zwietrzył jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Zdziwiło go też i to, że Danveld, mówiąc z nim, zbliżał się coraz bardziej ku niemu, inni zaś poczęli zjeżdżać na boki, jakby go chcieli nieznacznie okrążyć. Z tych powodów począł się mieć na baczności, zwłaszcza że nie miał przy sobie broni, bo jej w pośpiechu wziąć nie zdążył. A Danveld tymczasem był tuż i mówił dalej: – Obiecałem twemu panu balsam gojący, więc źle mi się za uczynność wypłaca. Zwykła to zresztą u Polaków rzecz... ale że ciężko jest pobit i wkrótce przed Bogiem może stanąć, więc powiedz mu... Tu wsparł lewą dłoń na ramieniu Czecha. – Więc powiedz mu, że ja, ot, jak odpowiadam!... I w tej samej chwili błysnął nożem przy gardle giermka. Lecz nim zdołał pchnąć, Czech, który już od dawna śledził jego ruchy, chwycił go swymi żelaznymi rękoma za prawicę, wygiął ją, zakręcił, aż chrupnęły stawy i kości – i dopiero usłyszawszy okropny ryk bólu, wspiął konia – i pomknął jak strzała, zanim inni zdołali mu zastąpić. Bracia Rotgier i Gotfryd poczęli go gonić, ale wnet wrócili, przerażeni strasznym krzykiem Danvelda. De Lowe podtrzymywał go pod ramiona, on zaś z twarzą bladą i zarazem zsiniałą krzyczał tak, że aż pocztowi, jadący przy wozach znacznie na przedzie, wstrzymali konie. – Co wam jest? – pytali bracia. Lecz de Lowe kazał im jechać co sił, sprowadzić wóz, albowiem Danveld widocznie nie mógł się na kulbace utrzymać. Po chwili zimny pot okrył mu czoło i zemdlał. Po sprowadzeniu wozu ułożono go na słomie i ruszono ku granicy. De Lowe pilił, albowiem rozumiał, że po tym, co zaszło, nie można czasu tracić nawet dla opatrunku Danvelda. Siadłszy przy nim na wozie, wycierał od czasu do czasu śniegiem jego twarz, ale nie mógł przywrócić mu przytomności. Dopiero w pobliżu granicy Danveld otworzył oczy i począł obzierać się jakby ze zdziwieniem dokoła. – Jak wam jest? – spytał Lowe. – Nie czuję bólu, ale nie czuję i ręki – odrzekł Danveld. – Bo wam już zdrętwiała – dlatego i ból minął. W ciepłej izbie wróci. Tymczasem podziękujcie Bogu i za chwilę ulgi. A Rotgier i Gotfryd zbliżyli się zaraz do wozu. – Stało się nieszczęście – rzekł pierwszy – co teraz będzie? – Powiemy – odparł słabym głosem Danveld – że giermek zamordował de Fourcy'ego. – Nowa ich zbrodnia i winowajca wiadomy! – dodał Rotgier. Krzyżacy 23